


Hit the Wall

by TheNennster



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: I needed write something, just a small one-shot, my view on what happened in the minutes after the show ended, noting more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNennster/pseuds/TheNennster
Summary: When he didn't answer her calls she was concerned, when Maze dodge the questions she was worried, but when she went to his apartment she was lost. Coda to 2x13. Oneshot.





	

She stood still, her hands shaking, as she stared into the abandoned loft, her gaze uncomprehending. This didn’t make sense. Again she called his name, weaker this time her voice quivering and timid, but received only the faint echo of her own words in return. He was gone. He was gone and he hadn’t said a word to her about leaving or when he’d be back. That wasn’t…ok well, it was like him, but it was like the old him. Not the Lucifer she’d known the last few months and certainly not the one she’d known during her poisoning.  For a moment she wondered if something had happened to him, then she disregarded the idea. If something had happened he wouldn’t have taken the time to close up the loft so nicely, the club wouldn’t have been set up like it was, and Maze would have been off the walls with worry instead of just evasive when she asked about him during her recovery. No, whatever had happened to him he’d done it to himself, he’d made the choice…  
  
He’d left her.  
  
Chloe’s knees gave out and she sank to the floor as the weight of loss dragged her down. She’d thought this time…why had she thought this time? Lucifer was an immature playboy who never took anything seriously and thought commitment was a dirty word. Why had she thought it would be ok? The simple fact was that she’d been right. They were two different people and he’d even agreed with her…but then their kiss...that hug...and how he acted when she was sick…she’d really thought they had something special, that she was special. That it was worth the risk and now he was throwing her away like…like she didn’t matter. You called people who mattered, you told them about your plans, you didn’t ask their roommates to lie about what was going on. You didn’t let them find out you were over it by finding an empty apartment without even a 'Dear John' letter. Why did this always happen? Why did everyone she cared about bail on her in the end? Her mother was never there and couldn’t be trusted to watch her granddaughter for an hour, her father was dead, Dan was also never there when she needed him and Trixie was a child, she was just too young to leave-  
  
Chloe shook herself and took several stuttered breaths, that was a bad thought for a mother to have. She wouldn’t turn into one of those mothers who put that kind of emotional pressure on their kids. These were her issues and they weren’t Trixie’s fault or job to fix. It was just…she couldn’t help feeling lost and so very alone. Didn’t he know what he meant to her? What their partnership meant to her? Hadn’t she done enough to prove she cared? She’d kissed him, told him she wanted them, she'd even let go of her father’s murderer to defend him! 

Suddenly she wasn’t hurt or sad she was angry, more than angry she was pissed. After everything, they’d been through, after all of their talks and cases and just… _ everything _ that son of a bitch actually thought he could just bail on her like this?! That he could disappear into the night without a word of explanation after worming his way into her heart?! She’d actually let herself fall in love with the idiot and he thought he’d get away with run off to screw some hookers or whatever he was doing because commitment suddenly got scary?  
  
Was that it?  
  
Did he leave because he was scared of… _ them _ ?   
  
Was she not good enough?   
  
Did she do something wrong?   
  
**_Why did he leave?!_ **   
  
Chloe stood up quickly as she glared darkly at the room around her. It wasn’t going to end like this. She wasn’t going to give up on this, on  _ anything _ without a fight, without knowing  _ why _ . No, what she was going to do was use every asset at her disposal to Hunt. Him. Down. Then she was going to get her answers before she taught “The Devil” that ‘Hell has no fury like a woman scorned’ wasn't just a pithy saying.


End file.
